


deja vu

by LORD_firewing_of_awesomeness



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Drama, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, headcannon, lil sad, m/m - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORD_firewing_of_awesomeness/pseuds/LORD_firewing_of_awesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EHMMMM...BASICALLY UHH. ITS SORTA. KIND OF LIKE BASICALLY WHERE CAS AND DEAN KISS BUT CAS ERASES DEAN'S MEMORY. IF I GET THIS WRONG TO WHERE THE FACT IS CAS CANT DO THAT. I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY. BUT ITS CUTE  AND HEY YOLO RIGHT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> BADADADADADADADADA NOTE TO SELF: REMEMBER TO MAKE NEXT FIC ABOOT CAS'S WINGS AND STUFF.

A break. A break is what is was needed, and a break is what he got. Just Deano chilling out in a snazzy hotel with his bro-- scratch that Sam said no. That was fine, everything is awesome, the hotel had room service, a bar and quality beds.  
“Uhh, room for one please. Yeah, just me thanks” Dean told the man at the front desk and he went up to his room and body slammed his bed letting it know who’s boss. A nap…smooth, peaceful, relaxing…-  
“Hello, Dean.” Cas swooshed in with a flap of the wings.

Dean was not, NOT in the mood to participate in life so he chucked a pillow at the one who saved it. “Why are you giving me pillows? You know I do not need to sleep so giving m-“  
“Dude I’m sleeping. Any other time would be cool, but not now man- wait how did you find me?” Dean asked while throwing a pillow over his head and laying on his stomach. “Sam told me and I thought you might’ve been in danger so I came right away.” Dean muttered hoping he passed out from oxygen loss “Dammit Sam I even told him…Cas I’m fine, I’m just relaxing and…ah forget it” Sleep is for the weak anyway he told himself while sitting up and facing the awkward trencoated man in the center of the room. “Dean I have to test something”

“What man? What do you have to test that involves ME?” Dean’s crankiness was apparent so Cas disappeared. Cas only flew into the lobby, not half way across the world or anything; he began to sweat and think he avoided a nuclear bomb by not testing his experiment. Listen to your heart, probably something human Cas would think, now an angel and confused on not knowing what he wants. Just do it, the world won’t end if Cas listens to his heart this one time. Right? So he flew back into Dean’s room and quickly walked toward Dean, who had just been on his phone laying back on the bed. “Excuse me" Cas said as he cupped Dean's cheeks and kissed him, feeling everything he expected; that being joy and comfort. Dean was so taken by surprise he just sat there, motionless with his eyes wide open and one hand clenching his phone and the other holding onto his pillow. 'I don't think I've ever seen him this close up before..' Dean thought while they were tightly embraced by lip contact. The angel broke off the kiss and made eye contact with Dean slowly, his heart dropping when he saw what thinks to be fear in the older Winchester's eyes. Right now, all Dean was thinking was why didn't he do anything back? What was Dean evaluating by not doing anything? Damn he was a really good kisser, it felt sweet and kind.

"Cas-" Castiel didn't know if it was disappointment, anger, happiness or sadness in the tone of Dean's voice, but he wasn't willing to find out, he lifted two of his fingers and put them onto Dean's forehead knocking him out unconscious. On top of that, Dean would forget Cas even being in his room and he would just think he crashed when he got to his room. Dean collapsed into Cas's shoulder and with a sad sigh from the angel, he carried Dean to his bed and vanished out of Dean's room back into the Men Of Letters bunker. Sam must if been on a hunt or just out because when he looked around he found a note saying he'd be back next Tuesday. So there he was, alone and with nothing to do. He pulled up a chair and sat down resting his trench coat on the back of the seat.

He asked himself how many times was he going to do this to him? How many times HAS he done this? How many times...


End file.
